


Banquet Fun!

by TicklyFandoms



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Chris and Yuuri pole dance, Dirty Dancing, Lots of kissing, M/M, Manami is mentioned but he is not in here, Pole Dancing, Tickling, Victor and Yuuri dance, and sharing drinks through kissing, during the new banquet, some nsfw, they also strip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:09:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10099970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TicklyFandoms/pseuds/TicklyFandoms
Summary: Yuuri tries not to get drunk at the banquet, but thanks to Victor and Chris' double team, it doesn't exactly work out like he thought it would.





	

Yuuri sighed as he glanced around the full room. He was yet again, at another banquet, and even though this year was different, the things that he did at the last one were now still fresh in his mind. Damn it. Victor and Chris just had to show him and remind him what he did at last year’s event. Even though it was his drunk doings that got Victor to be his coach, didn’t mean it was any least embarrassing. Taking another sip of his boring water, since he really didn’t want to drink any champaign like last time, Yuuri glanced around some more, and watched as his fellow skaters and friends looked like they were having the time of their lives. Smiling, the brunet observed the way that Yuri and Otabek were talking, and the blond teen had a huge smile on his face, while the other seemed to be enjoying the company of the gold medal winner just as greatly. Looking around more, the brunet noticed that Chris was drunk…and stripping. Speaking of getting drunk, where was Victor?  
“Hmm…oh no…” Yuuri muttered, spinning around the room to try to find his fiancé. Swallowing a sudden lump in his throat, the brunet put his water down, and slowly began to walk around the huge room, trying to avoid the slow dancing couples. Letting his chocolate browns scan the area, Yuuri still could not find the almost always loud platinum blond. Where could Victor have gotten to? Frowning, Yuuri let out a little squeak as someone put their hand on his shoulder. Turning around, the brunet noticed a selfie stick, and immidately knew who it was. “Phichit! Have you seen Victor?!”  
“Yuuri! Take a pic with me…and no? Why did you lose him or something?” Taking a pic like his best friend asked, Yuuri nodded, and sighed. He really didn’t want to know what the Russian man that was his fiancé was doing. Pursing his lips, the other skater nodded, and quickly scanned the room, before his dark grey eyes lit up, and he pointed towards dance floor with a bright grin. Yuuri held his breath, and turned his line of sight to see what he really did not want to see. “There he is! Better get to him before he strips more.”  
Noticing the way the drunk man was stripping, Yuuri knew he didn’t have that much time before the other was just in his speedo like underwear. Nodding at the grinning Phichit, Yuuri quickly bolted towards his drunk fiancé, but right when he was about to greet the other, a drunk blond got in his way, and Yuuri flushed a bright red. Of course. Victor was not the only one who got drunk, and stripped. Swallowing, Yuuri glanced up into the hazy green eyes of Victor’s fellow stripping friend…aka Chris. Blinking, the brunet glanced behind the flushed blond, and noticed that Victor was gone…great.  
“Yuuuurriiiii!” Chris slurred out, wrapping his arm around the flustered Japanese man’s shoulders. Yuuri almost choked at the strong alcohol smell that Chris had wavering around him. Hearing another loud cheer, Yuuri was suddenly shoved into someone else’s chest, and when he glanced up, he met the hazy yet bright blues of a now almost naked Victor. Happy that the other still at least had his underwear on, Yuuri let out a breath of relief, before slowly straightening himself up. Huffing, Yuuri stared at the heart mouthed Victor. “C-come Yuuurrriii, liven up a l-little…h-have a drink!”  
“N-no!” Yuuri went to protest as Chris hung off him again, but without a care in a world, Victor joined in, and pressed a kiss to Yuuri’s mouth. Tensing, the brunet became aware of the slightly warm alcohol slipping through Victor’s mouth, and since he couldn’t exactly move, Yuuri had no choice but to swallow it. Pulling away, the now blushing brunet wiped his mouth, and sighed. Seeing that their friend was not even drunk yet, the two drunk men pouted at him. “C-come on guys…I really don’t wanna repeat what happened last year. I want to remember this night!”  
“W-what’s the fun in that?” Victor slurred, and Yuuri was speechless as the platinum blond’s accent was a lot more thicker now that he was wasted. Grinning at the brunet, Victor poured more of the champaine into his mouth, before bringing the flushing skater closer to him. Yuuri squirmed lightly as the Russian skater’s fingers danced lightly on his sides, and whimpered. Grinning, Victor smirked at Chris, sending each other a silent message, and when Yuuri felt the air shift, he tensed. Glancing at the grinning skaters, the brunet shook his head, but soon yelled out in laughter as both Victor and Chris’ danced around his sides, and waist. Pressing another kiss to the now open mouth, the platinum blond watched as Yuuri swallowed more and more of the champagne as he giggled, and before they knew it, the brunet’s laughter turned breathy as the first sign of him being drunk occurred. “T-there we go! YUUURRIII!”  
Shaking his head, the now drunk brunet tried to get away from the tickly fingers of the Swiss and Russian, but since he was practically sandwiched between the two bodies, getting away was getting impossible from the giggly skater. When he felt hands suddenly reach down and flutter softly around the cheeks of his rump, Yuuri screeched, and moved further into Victor. Just like he thought, Chris was touching him again, but this time, it was too ticklish to bare. Shaking his head, the drunk Japanese skater pressed his flushed face into the grinning Victor’s neck as bubbly giggles and snorts made their way out of his throat as the Swiss’ fingers fluttered around his bottom, and Victor’s fingers gently played with his sides and belly. Shaking, Yuuri finally screeched like a pig, which got the other two to finally stop as they laughed heavily at the sound.  
“N-not funny!” Yuuri slurred, glaring blankly at the two laughing men. Growling, Yuuri stripped out of his jacket, and tugged his tie off. Seeing this, Victor and Chris slowly stopped laughing and watched as the brunet’s pants fell, revealing his dark blue boxers. Victor eye boggled his lower half, while Chris grinned excitingly, obviously thinking about dancing on another pole. Pushing his hair back, Yuuri licked his lips, and gave Victor a eros kind of look, making the platinum blond’s mouth open and close like a fish. Looking around some more, Yuuri suddenly noticed the other Yuri and Otabek talking, before grinning, as the air shifted around him to some kind of competitiveness nature. Wobbling over to the other Russian, Victor couldn’t help but stare at the way Yuuri swayed his hips side to side as he walked. “Yuri! I challenge you, and this time, I WILL WIN!”  
Hearing the challenge from Yuuri, the swear from Yuri, and a obvious snort from Otabek, Phichit glanced in the direction where everybody was starting to stare in, and smirked. Taking out his phone, the Thai skater started taking videos and pictures, obviously he was going to share them to Yuuri’s fanbase that the young skater Manami had set up. Noticing the pictures being taken, Yuuri grinned, and tired his new tie around his head as he challenged the growling teen to yet another embarrassing dance off. Stumbling over, Victor and Chris watched as the Russian Yuri was pulled against his will, and danced pretty impressively against Yuuri who was also dancing with all he had. Feeling eyes on him, the brunet turned towards the stare, and noticed Victor. Smiling like he does during his eros performance, Yuuri raised his hands, and motioned Victor over with his two fingers.  
“V-Victooorrrr! Come ooonnn!” Yuuri hiccupped, pulling the Russian by his underwear. Staring into the hazy eyes of his lover, Victor drank the last of his fifteenth champagne and allowed Yuuri to dance against him. Grinning, Chris glanced around, and noticed Phichit watching the scene alone. Skipping over to the Thai skater, the Swiss held out his hand, and smiled at the slight blush the other got on his face. Grinning, Phichit took the drunk blond’s hand, and laughed as Chris swirled them around. Yuri noticed that they were distracted, and quickly made his escape to the chuckling Otabek, who looked at Yuri fondly. The blond pointed to the exit of the room, and the older teen nodded. As they made their exit, Yuri glanced back, and regretted it immediately as he noticed Yuuri and Victor now grinding against each other. Even their dirty dancing style was in sync. “Come on Victor! Shake it!”  
Turning around in the Russian’s hold, Yuuri swung his arms around the drunk man’s neck, and giggled softly when Victor wrapped his arms around the brunet’s waist. Staring into the sparkling brown eyes, Victor was reminded of the last banquet when Yuuri wanted him to be coach. Grinning happily, the platinum blond pulled the brunet closer to his body until their chests were flushed together, and their hips were perfectly aligned. Swinging them around, Victor listened to Yuuri bubbly laughter, and pressed tickly butterfly kisses up the brunet’s beck, making the other laugh more and squirm in his hold. When they felt dizzy, the drunk couple let go of each other, and giggled as the world spun around them. Feeling a body lean more into him, and a hand grab his butt again, Yuuri grinned and turned around to see a even more smashed Chris, who obviously had more champagne. Nodding towards the center of the room, Chris grabbed Yuuri’s hand and led him towards the poles they danced on last time. Smiling hugely at them, Yuuri glanced at Victor with dark lust filled brown eyes, and winked at him. Victor swallowed the lump stuck in his throat, and quickly ran to get a bottle of champagne and more glasses. If they were going to pole dance, the Russian knew that Chris would need the bottle. And the thought of a wet Yuuri made Victor even more excited.  
“T-this is definitely the best…b-banquet thing, EVER!” Victor cheered, drowning down more of the alcohol, before running, and stumbling over to his friend and fiancé, who have already started to dance on the pole. It looked like being away from the pole didn’t affect Yuuri at all since he was still able to swing around the pole and hold up Chris with ease. Seeing his fiancé, Yuuri swung around the pull again, and hung upside down to look at Victor. Smiling again with his heart mouth, the platinum blond downed more alcohol, and was shocked to feel Yuuri pulled him in and shove their mouths together in a heated kiss. Feeling his mouth being empty, Yuuri pulled away, and licked Victor’s lips gently with his tongue as he pulled away, leaving the Russian to stare at his fiancé as the brunet swung around the pull with more lust than ever. Swallowing, Victor took another drink, and threw some of the liquid on the two dancing skaters, grinning when they were able to catch some in their mouths. Licking his lips, Yuuri glanced darkly at Victor, and slowly slid until they were face to face again. “Y-Yuuri…”  
“Don’t look away…Vic,” the brunet whispered against his lips, as he got down from the platform, and grabbed the shocked silent Russian. Watching them leave, and noticing that Victor had an unbelievable bulge in his underwear, Chris smirked lustfully. He knew what they were going to do, and hell…Yuuri was in for one hell of a morning since the brunet never remembers what he did the night before after getting drunk. Glancing around, Chris slid off the pole, and carefully staggered off the alcohol covered platform, ignoring the slightly disgusted and shocked people of the room. Some of them obviously weren’t there last year to witness the last mess, but as he observed, others didn’t even bat an eyelash at what just happened.  
“Chris!” the blond stopped his staggering, and glanced around to look for whoever called him. Noticing Phichit running over to him, Chris smiled at the excited Thai skater. Finally in front of the drunk Swiss, Phichit glanced around, and arched his eyebrows. Where did Yuuri and Victor stagger off to? Looking back at the smirk on the blond’s face, Phichit got idea, and grinned. He just knew that no one on the couple’s floor was getting any sleep tonight. Handing Chris his clothes that the skater was kind enough to pick up, along with the victuuri couple’s clothing, Phichit watched as the blond quickly through on his pants, but not his shirt. “Your uh…boyfriend is here to pick you up, let me help you out!”  
Nodding, Chris gently leaned on the Thai skater, and once they were outside, and Chris was safe with his boyfriend, Phichit sighed, and decided to at least drop off the other’s clothes to their hotel. The skater did not want to know how the two were able to get to their hotel in just their underwear, without getting stopped by the police. Rolling his eyes, Phichit quickly made his way over to their shared hotel, and when he got to the front of the building, he noticed Yuri and Otabek sitting on a bench outside the hotel, watching the stars. Yuri was cuddled into Otabek’s side, and the older teen had his arm around the blond’s shoulders. Smiling softly at the sight, Phichit took a quick photo right when Yuri pressed his face into Otabek’s neck, and the quiet brunet pressed a small kiss to the blond’s forehead. Nodding to himself, and feeling satisfied, Phichit slipped his phone back into his pocket, and made his way into the hotel. Once he was on their floor, the Thai skater immidaitely noticed Yuuri’s tie wrapped around the door knob, as soft sighs, and heavy moans filtered out of the room.  
“Knew it…” the Thai skater muttered to his self, feeling the cheeks of his face flush a heavy red color that could battle Yuuri’s when he got embarrassed. Quickly putting the couple’s clothes next to their door, Phichit stood back up, and tried to leave as he heard the sound of the bed hit the wall, and a loud moan of Victor’s name filter out of the room. Shaking his head, the Thai skater took a quick selfie by their door, showing their clothes on the ground. Captioning it with, ‘the things I do for a friend,’ before running towards the elevator. “Seriously though…the things I do for a friend, my ears are going to be scarred for life now.”  
Stepping into the elevator once it opened, Phichit glanced at his phone, and went through all the hilarious pictures he took during the night. Hell, who was he kidding. This was the best night of his life, and with one last happy, yet tired cute smile, Phichit pushed the button to his floor, and laughed at the one photo he took of Yuuri being smothered by Chris and Victor before he was forced to drink. Yeah…he was definitely going to tease Yuuri about this in the morning.


End file.
